We could definitely do that
by jessy015
Summary: Beca and Chloe alternative meeting. Short one-short.


**AN I'm not a writer, but I got bored during a lecture 2 months ago so I wrote this short story instead. I don't particularly like what I wrote but it's either this or I throw away the papers it's written on, so I'll just post this here and never think of it again.**

 **This work assumes that Beca is in her junior year at college (that translates to the third year, right?) and never has never met Chloe before. Chloe and all the other girls are still in the years depicted in the first movie.**

 **I don't own Pitch Perfect/Pitch Perfect 2 or any of the characters from the movies. All mistakes are my own.**

Chloe's plan was backfiring, badly. She had realised early in the acapella season that her group, the Barden Bellas, would need something different if they wanted to win the ICCA's that year.

Her plan was good, practically flawless.

The plan was to take a few classes in mixing music, learn how to take songs and create something more with them. The problem with the plan, as she soon found out, was that Chloe didn't seem to be able to create anything that could help the Bellas win (that's to say if Aubrey would even be willing to listen to reason and change the set they were currently doing).

Most of what Chloe had come up with so far was, at best, abysmal and there was really only one reason she had continued on with the class. That reason was currently standing two desks over helping someone else with their mix.

Beca Mitchell, the assistant, wasn't Chloe's usual type. Chloe wasn't usually attracted to the girls with heavy eye liner or "ear monstrosities" (as Aubrey like to call them). There was just something about the way Beca's eyes flashed when she spoke about music that drew Chloe in.

So here she sat, spending more time glancing over to wherever Beca was than actually trying to make her current mix work. So lost was she in here current daydream of Beca, Chloe hadn't noticed that said girl had moved.

It was only when Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder that she realised that Beca was now standing next to her with a tiny smirk on her face.

"How's it going over here?" Beca asked.

Still a little dazed Chloe replied "Oh, not too bad."

"Yeah? So let's hear what you've got so far." Leaning forward Beca takes a look at what Chloe has accomplished so far. Panic quickly flashed through Chloe before she resigned herself to whatever negative review Beca might give her for her efforts.

Once Beca has finished listening to Chloe's work, she looks back at Chloe "Okay, that wasn't too bad…"

"No, it's horrible. You don't have to try and spare my feelings about it" Chloe says, cutting Beca's words short.

Beca sighs "If it's any consolation, that wasn't the worst attempt I've heard. The songs you picked could work; it's just that you haven't figured out how yet."

Chloe's smile instantly brightens at Beca's words.

The voice of the guy in charge of the class breaks into the conversation "Okay guys, that's it for today's class. Hope to see to see most of you next week."

Not wanting to leave Beca's presence so fast, Chloe slowly starts to pack away what little she had brought along with her. Once done, she turns to Beca to see the girl looking at her with a contemplative expression. Beca finally asks "Why did you join the class? Was it for any specific reason or did you just want to learn a new skill?"

"I was kind of hoping that I could mix songs well enough that I could change my best friend's, Aubrey, mind about the set list of our acapella group."

Beca smirked "Acapella, that's like a thing now."

Chloe beamed "Oh, totes!"

"How about we make a deal? You get coffee with me and I'll help you out with that mix you were working on" Beca offered.

Chloe couldn't believe her ears, was Beca actually asking her out on a date. Instead of replying like any sane person, all Chloe could do was stare at the girl, speechless.

Beca's smirk dropped slightly "Unless you don't want to..."

Suddenly Chloe's mind finally caught up with reality "Have you got anywhere to be right now?" she asked.

"I've got a shift at the campus radio after this but I'm free after 5" Beca replied.

"How about you meet me at 6 for dinner at the café across the road, instead of coffee?" Chloe offered.

Beca smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile, and it too Chloe's breathe away "We could definitely do that."


End file.
